1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to louvered doors, and more particularly to a decorative louvered door and kit and method for decoratively transforming a conventional louvered door.
2. Prior Art
Conventional louvered doors, fabricated of either wood or molded opaque plastic components are well known. These conventional louvered doors include a perimeter frame having parallel upright margins between which are positioned a plurality of spaced, horizontal uniformly angled louvers. These louvers are spaced apart so as to allow air flow therethrough but are diagonally angled such that, when the door is viewed from any normal viewing position, the louvers are not see-through, but appear as a solid surface.
Some louvered doors take the form of louvers over their entire length, while others include a solid paneled potion between the upright frame margins as well. Either arrangement of spaced louvers, with or without solid panels between the upright margins of the frame becomes a matter of design choice.
Although such louvered doors are quite functional in allowing airflow, while inhibiting line of site viewing therethrough, nonetheless these conventional louvered doors are somewhat unornamental and applicants are unaware of any articles of manufacture or methods of decoratively enhancing the appearance of such conventional louvered doors.
The present invention provides for the decorative enhancement of conventional louvered doors by providing adhesively attachable mirrored strips and highly reflective polished bead-shaped moldings onto the outer surfaces of selected louvers.